elwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Bitzi Baxter
Bitzi Baxter was the mother of Buster Baxter. She was constantly involved in romantic relationships, none of which seemed to work out. She was the ex-wife of Bo Baxter, and the mother of Buster Baxter. She almost married Harry Mills in I Wanna Marry Harry, Part 2. She was the center of most drama in the series. In Trial and Error, Part 2, Bitzi was sentenced to death for murdering her ex-husband, Bo's, new family (which happened in Bitzi Goes Ballistic). She was executed in The Day of Reckoning, Part 2. Biography Before Elwood Bitzi is a news reporter. She married Bo Baxter fifteen years prior from The Day of Reckoning, Part 1, and they had their son, Buster Baxter. Soon after, Bitzi and Bo got divorced for unknown reasons, and started an intense hatred for eachother. New relationships Bitzi lived with her son for four years, before she learned that Bo had remarried and had another child (The Secret Life of Bo Baxter). Jealous, Bitzi tried to rekindle a relationship with her past boyfriend, Harry Mills (I Wanna Marry Harry, Part 1). Bitzi proposed to Harry, and he accepted. Their wedding was planned, but Bo came in and crashed the party, telling Harry of Bitzi's past realationship (I Wanna Marry Harry, Part 2). Bitzi was heart-broken when Harry called off the wedding. Soon after, Bitzi's son, Buster, introduced his mother to John Morris, who is a major alien enthusiast (The Baxterette, Part 1). At first Bitzi was appalled at Mr. Morris' obsession of aliens, but she later grew to accept it. But Bitzi learned that Mr. Morris already had a girlfriend, and their relationship ended (The Baxterette, Part 2). Crime life Bitzi's hatred of Bo soon grew into insanity, and she murdered Kara and Baby B. Baxter (Bo's wife and son) with her car in the grocery store parking lot (Bitzi Goes Ballistic). When she told Bo that she murdered his family , he was furious and reported her to the authorities, resulting in Bitzi being put on trial (Loved and Lost). When the day of her trial came , Bitzi pleaded guilty (Trial and Error, Part 1). Bo was called in as a witness, and he convinced the judge to deem Bitzi guilty. Bitzi was sentenced to execution (Trial and Error, Part 2). Later, Buster was granted one final visit with her son before execution. Her son, Buster, was certain that his mother was not a murderer, and that she was innocent. Bitzi emotionally told Buster that she did, in fact, murder Kara and Baby B. Buster was horrified, then Bitzi was taken off to have her final meal (Confessions on Death Row). Sometime after, Bitzi starting writing in her diary while in her cell. She wrote: 'Dear Diary, I never meant for it to be like this. Fifteen years ago today, I married Bo Baxter...and today I find myself on death row.' Later, the prison warden called her out of her cell for execution. When she stepped outside, the crowd started taking pictures and calling her the Elwood Murderer. Later, in the Execution Chamber, Bitzi is directed to sit in the electric chair. When she does, Bo appears. Surprised, Bitzi screamed "Bo?!" (The Day of Reckoning, Part 1). Bo pulls the lever, killing Bitzi, after some thoughts of uncertainty. Death After Bitzi murdered the innocent Kara Baxter and her son, Baby B. (Bitzi Goes Ballistic), she was sentenced to death by Judge Fierce (Trial and Error, Part 2). She got one last meeting with her son, Buster (Confessions on Death Row). She was brought to the execution chamber, and placed in the electric chair (The Day of Reckoning, Part 1). Bo, her ex-husband attended the execution. Bo asked to pull the lever that would activate the electricity, and he was allowed to. After some thoughts of uncertainty, Bo finally pulled the lever, killing his ex-wife. Buster was able to see the entire thing from behind glass (The Day of Reckoning, Part 2). Funeral and legacy Buster Baxter, Harry Mills, John Morris, Bo Baxter, "Prison warden", and Alan "The Brain" Powers attended the funeral of Bitzi Baxter. Harry Mills, who gave the speech, said "Bitzi Baxter was a liar, adulteress, and murderer to most...but to others...she was loved. I wrote this poem for Bitzi: Roses are red, violets are blue, you are now dead, but I love you." This revealed that Harry still have feelings for Bitzi, his ex-girlfriend. "Prison warden" gave Buster Bitzi's diary, which he found in her cell. Buster took the diary to Bo's apartment. At the apartment, Buster stared to read the diary; It said: "My dearest Buster, this is for you. I want you to-" Bo grabbed the diary out of Buster's hand before he could read it. Will The following is the known content of Bitzi Baxter's will: Although all of Bitzi's possessions were given to Alan "The Brain" Powers, her diary is currently belonging to Buster Baxter. Description Bitzi has poofy hair, which is bright orange in the original series. Her normal outfit is a zippered shirt with a bandanna tucked beneath it. This outfit is almost never used in Elwood, and is only featured in her promotional poster. In early issues, Bitzi's glasses are detailed with rims. In later issues, the rims are removed and the outline of the glasses are simply drawn around her eyes. Relationships *Relationship with Bo Baxter *Relationship with Harry Mills *Relationship with John Morris Appearances *''Buster's Bloody Breakup'' *''The Return of Bo'' *''Bo Goes Terrorist'' *''Bo Goes Terrorist: The Aftermath'' *''Buster's Reality Shock'' *''The Secret Life of Bo Baxter'' *''I Wanna Marry Harry, Part 1'' *''I Wanna Marry Harry, Part 2'' *''The Baxterette, Part 1'' *''The Baxterette, Part 2'' *''Bitzi Goes Ballistic'' *''Loved and Lost'' *''Trial and Error, Part 1'' *''Trial and Error, Part 2'' *''Confessions on Death Row'' *''The Day of Reckoning, Part 1'' *''The Day of Reckoning, Part 2'' *''Touched by an Angel (mentioned) Trivia *While in jail, Bitzi's prison number 3736. This is featured in the issues ''Trial and Error, Part 1, Trial and Error, Part 2, Confessions on Death Row, The Day of Reckoning, Part 1, and The Day of Reckoning, Part 2. *In The Day of Reckoning, Part 2, Bitzi and Bo are revealed to still have feelings for eachother. When Bo said "This is for murdering my family," Bitzi replied, "Bo, I am your family." After Bitzi was dead, Bo put his hand on the corpse's shoulder and said "Goodbye, Bitzi." *Bitzi'a favorite cake is carrot (Touched by an Angel). Awards and nominations The character of Bitzi Baxter won Best Overall Character, and was nominated for Best Female Character, Funniest Character, and Saddest Character Death in the 2014 Woody Awards. Gallery Bitzi in her jail cell, writing in her diary. Ep67.PNG Bitzi in the electric chair. Bo,_I_am_your_family.PNG Bitzi pleading to Bo. bitzipromo.PNG Bitzi's promotional poster. }} Category:Baxter Family